The tool steels manufactured by powder metallurgical processes have superior mechanical properties compared with those manufactured by the conventional wrought process. The application of the sintering process in manufacturing wear parts from tool steel powders makes it possible to save the process cost. But rigorous sintering conditions are required to make a part having good mechanical properties, and therefore, a serious problem is encountered in putting it to the practical use.